The invention relates to Braille writing apparatus, and more particularly to an improved writing slate which facilitates easier and more accurate usage by a blind person.
Typically, a conventional Braille writing slate has consisted of a wooden board with series of aligned holes for positioning of a hinged cell plate and receiving plate unit which was to be moved progressively down the board for writing progressively down a sheet of paper. The paper, positioned between the cell plate and the receiving plate, was first secured to the board by abutment against an edge at the top of the slate, lateral alignment by the blind person, and the closure of a hinged member over the paper at the top of the slate, which was effective to force a pair of pins associated with the hinge through the paper and through aligned holes in the upper hinge leg.
The problem with this type writing slate was that it was cumbersome in use, and especially difficult for the blind person to initially position the paper correctly. Only a narrow abutment edge was provided, at the center top of the slate, for positioning the paper the proper distance up the slate and for assuring the paper was parallel to the slate. Lateral alignment was quite difficult, since no side edges were provided for this purpose. The lack of such side edges was in part due to the nature of the writing tablet--the board surface had to be free of obstructions so that the cell plate and receiving plate could be moved down the board and positioned as desired.
Another cumbersome feature of this prior art design was in the progressive repositioning of the hinged cell plate and receiving plate unit. It had to be partially opened to release the paper, then lifted until the bottom studs were free of the holes in the slate surface, and moved downwardly to engage the studs and a new pair of holes. All this was preferably accomplished while the paper remained stationary, engaged in the hinged device at the top of the slate. The process was very difficult for a blind person, particularly one who was just learning Braille.
There has therefore been a need for an improved Braille writing slate which can be used more conveniently, reliably and efficiently by the blind person. Such an improved writing slate was not available until the present invention described below.